The Giant and other Oneshots
by Sass-Bot
Summary: Vanille finds her group to be downright moody a lot of the time. She feels like it's her job to brighten up the atmosphere. A series of unrelated oneshots involving Oerba Dia Vanille
1. The Giant

_**This is a short little story I wrote because, I too have a person I know who is almost as tall as Snow... And being only 5 feet tall... that serves as a problem... I hope you like it!**_

* * *

"Snow," the redhead says in a singsong tone.

Snow is immediately sent out of a trance. He had been thinking about how long they'd been gone. He wonders how long he has been a l'cie… He wonders because, while he had been counting the days madly when they first started, he had now lost count. He wonders what has happened while they were all on Gran Pulse. Were things getting better or were they getting worse?

When Vanille finds him, he's mulling over his life. She drags him out of his thoughts with a simple call of his name. Her voice really was distracting. He used to think it was the accent, but he dismissed that idea when he slept through a whole shouting match between Lightning and Fang.

Snow is standing at the mouth of the cave that they had been taking shelter in when she comes over. She smiles and strolls over casually. She always found him the easiest to talk to. Second only to Hope –at least, whenever Hope was in a good mood. She doesn't know what to tell him, though. He looks so serious, standing there with his brows furrowed and the crystal teardrop he took from Serah in his outstretched hand. He stares through it with so much concentration; you'd think the secret answer to all his questions was inside of it.

"_Snooow_!" she sings as she stands beside him. She doesn't know what to tell him. She's winging it really. "Why are you so _tall_?" she decides to ask. He looks down at her. She had finally caught his attention.

He smirks when he notes the height difference between them. Vanille isn't really short. Actually, she is the perfect height for a woman; at least, that's what Snow thinks. He, however, towers over her six and a half feet. He puts the crystal away in his pocket, safe and sound, before replying. "Why are _you _so tiny?" He puffs up his chest and stands up on his toes, gaining at least five inches in height.

"Well, that's not fair!" Vanille exclaims, mimicking the action, but not coming close to Snow's great height.

Snow laughs heartily before saying "It's no use! Your efforts are futile, midget!" He put his hands on his hips and let out a loud "HA! HA! HA!"

Vanille fumes from where she stands beneath him. She stomps closer to him and kicks him in the shins with all her might, causing the giant to lose his footing and fall squarely on his bottom. She beams victoriously as she stands above Snow with her arms crossed over her chest. "Now who's the midget?" She straddles him in an attempt to keep him down. "HA! I am the winner!"

"Oh yeah?" Snow challenges, getting ready to switch their positions, only to realize that the two of them have an audience consisting of Lightning and Sazh.

Sazh rubs his neck and tries to stifle a chuckle. Lightning however just rolls her eyes. "What exactly are you two doing?" she asks. She knows better than to suspect Vanille of all people of doing anything elicit with Snow, but she had to wonder how the two of them had ended up in such a compromising position to begin with.

"It's not what it looks like!" Snow insists as Vanille hurriedly gets to her feet and creates a fair distance between herself and the blonde.

"It's his fault for being so tall…" Vanille mumbles, blushing and staring down at her feet.

So this is what it was? Lightning wants so badly to giggle, but _not_ while Snow was right in front of her. Instead, she walks up to him, grabs him by the neck of his coat and pulls him to his feet. This only causes her to realize that he is indeed very tall. She scowls at him and says, "Lose a few inches. You're starting to look like that behemoth we just killed." She walks off, leaving Sazh grinning in her wake.

"Don't you dare say a thing," Snow warns the older man.

This only causes Sazh to snigger even more. Vanille eventually joins in. "Lightning's right, you know," she says with a giggle.

"That's it! I'm leaving…" he tells them, before mockingly storming off.

Sazh and Vanille exchange identical looks before shrugging simultaneously and heading back in the direction Lightning went. "Well, it's about time someone deflated his head," Sazh states casually as they walk.

"Yeah, he needed something to knock him off of his _high _horse," Vanille quips in response.

"He had his head too far up in the clouds; I'd say."

"Well, you know what they say! They sky's the limit!"

"I think he may have already _passed_ the sky…"

The two continue to titter away like this until sundown.


	2. The Brawn

_**Thanks to a suggestion by Erifrats101, I've decided to make this into a series of oneshots. Here's the second one, featuring Oerba Yun Fang and her nasty temper.**_

_**Any suggestions on who to do next?**_

* * *

"Can you _believe_ him?" Fang cries angrily. "He thinks that just because he's got…" She pauses and glances at Vanille beside her. "what did he say that he had?" she asks the redheaded girl.

"'The brawn of the group'" Vanille contributes hesitantly.

"Right…" Fang says, looking ahead again and glaring at the trees. "I've got brawn! I've got _loads _ of brawn! Who does he think he is?"

Vanille twists her face in discomfort. She is sitting under a tall and shady tree as Fang paces in a rage. She can scarcely remember what brought this on, really… All she remembers is that she was walking with Sahz, joking about something or another and she heard the screaming. She supposes it's just a fight for dominance. Still, she cannot help but to listen in.

Sahz was the first to leave. He was smart. He didn't need to get in the middle of this. He decided that it was better to stay with Hope for the remainder of the day. As an afterthought, Vanille feels like that was what she should have done as well.

_"You think I couldn't kick your sorry heiney from here to Coccoon and back!" _Fang's voice was the sharpest and the loudest. It was what perked up Vanille's ears as well as her curiosity.

_"No, you couldn't! You're all skin and bones! Look at you!" _Snow retorted. His voice fighting for dominance over Fang's but failing miserably.

_"Oh, yeah? Skin and bones, eh?"_

_ "Yeah! Everyone knows I'm the brawn of this group!"_

_ "_You're_ the brawn!"_

_ "Of course! I'm the hero here!"_

That was when Fang had enough. Vanille saw her storm away from Snow. She caught sight of her friend and dragged her along. Vanille had no choice but to meekly comply.

"He's the most insufferable and immature person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!" the brunette exclaims. At this point, she has paced so much that the grass beneath her feet is destroyed and all that is left is a jumble of mud a sparkle of green here and there. She scoffs and momentarily stops her pacing to do a mocking impression of Snow. "_I'm the heeerooo here!_" She distorts her face into one of disgust before marching back into her previous action.

Vanille sighs. She knows that when Fang gets this mad, she is going to rant about it until she's blue in the face. There are only two people who get to her like that: Snow and Lightning. Sometimes, Fang's rants are about how she and Vanille shouldn't have tagged along with them. Sometimes, they're about how _they _shouldn't have tagged along with Fang and Vanille. It is usually the same general idea. Of course, Vanille knows that Fang would never abandon the group with or without Vanille. Fang must have developed a soft spot for Lightning and Snow at some point.

Vanille had zoned out for a couple of moments as she was thinking only to be interrupted by Fang. "I'm stronger than him, aren't I?" she's asking Vanille.

The petite redhead looks up at her friend and nods swiftly. "You certainly are the brawn, regardless of what Snow says." Fang eyes Vanille's expression in scrutiny. She knows that her friend is only saying this to make her feel better, nonetheless, it still makes her heart swell up.

"Thanks, 'Nille!" She plops down next to the other girl and rests her elbow on the younger girl's shoulder. "I'll show that no good cretin _real _brawn next time I see him. That's for sure!" Vanille shifts under the weight of Fang's arm. She feels much more comfortable now that Fang seems to be in a lighter mood. She is still cursing Snow, but at least she isn't scowling and yelling.

Vanille found that if she seemed to express agreement to what Fang was saying, the ranting stopped sooner, so she decides to apply that theory. "Snow should be thanking _us_ just for coming along. You know the whole lot of them would be dead were it not for us!"

Fang nods quietly. "I'm glad someone sees it my way," she says calmly and leans back against the tree.

_Well, someone has to, _Vanille thinks to herself.


End file.
